The invention relates to an auxiliary driving mechanism mounted to the front wheel of a bicycle which is actuated by the hands of a rider by way of the pivotal operation of the handlebar of the bike in addition to the conventional rear wheel driving mechanism which is actuated by the rider's feet so as to enable the rider to exercise most parts of the body. The auxiliary driving mechanism is comprised of a pair of pneumatically operated cylinders which are connected to the pivotal handlebar of the bike at one end and to the shaft of the front wheel at the other by way of gears and chains whereby the repeated actuation of the pivotal handlebar thereof along with the actuation of the pedals in driving connection to the rear wheel thereof can make the bike move with more power in one aspect and make the rider physically exercise in another aspect.
Generally, all the prior art bicycles are driven via the actuation of a pair of pedals in connection to a crank associated with a chainwheel which is coupled to a freewheel secured to the rear wheel by way of a chain.
First, this kind of bike only permits the rider to use the legs to drive the bike when the bike is employed as a transportation vehicle; and permits the rider to exercise the lower part of the body, especially, the legs, when used as an exercise instrument.
Secondly, the prior art bicycles are ridden outdoors and can not be used indoors as an exercise instrument because it can only be actuated by the pedals thereof.
Thirdly, the prior art bicycles are not equipped with a pump normally, and it is rather inconvenient to locate a pump outdoors in emergency to inflate a flat tire.
Fourthly, the prior art bicycles can only be driven by the pedals and no alternative is available, such as the front wheel driving or front plus rear wheel driving system.